


Liam's New Friend

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Dildos, Figging, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gang Rape, Glory Hole, Inflation, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Liam has been taken captive. And oh does Master have plans for his new Doll. Plans that will turn this willful man into the perfect sex slave, but Liam hasn't figured out that part yet.





	1. Chapter 1

Liam didn’t know where he was. His head felt stuffed with cotton. His pale limbs heavy. No, not heavy. Held down. His eyes shot open blearily, looking around he found his arms splayed out on either side of his head. Each held down by leather, worn down from heavy use, but maintained and cared for. 

His legs were held in stirrups. Bending at the knees and held out so that his lower body was on display. Liam’s heart pounded as he realized he was completely naked. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, not wanting to be loud and attract who ever did this to him. He struggled against his bindings. Straining. Sweating in the cool room. The binds weren’t coming loose. He tried rocking the medical table he was on. No longer caring if he made noise. He’d exhausted himself before realizing that the table was bolted to the floor. He looked around to see if there was anything he could grab to help free himself. He wished he hadn’t.

The space was large. A finished basement that looked like it could comfortably fit twenty people. And it was meticulously organized. Whips made of everything from leather to rubber. Paddles made from different types of woods. Gags, ball gags, spider gags. Collars with bells. Spreader bars. There were so many items, all perfectly displayed. It was overwhelming an he couldn’t keep his focus on anything. He stopped paying attention to the small items and focused on the furniture.

On one side of the room was a fairly typical basement set up. There were two tall cabinets with several drawers on either side of the squared space. A large square rug set the boundaries for the space. Two Couches. An autumn. An elegant high-backed chair with armrests. A lounger. If it weren’t for the breeding stand anchored at the center of that set up it’d be normal compared to the rest of the room.

In the opposite corner was a four poster bed. It’s frame mettle. Its head board made of a rough burlap. The sheets a deep green. The bed’s frame continued down into what looked like a cage with only a thin blanket lining it. Chains and cuffs were strategically built along the frame. 

Tears leaked down Liam’s cheeks. He needed to get out of here. His panic renewed his struggling. And now he didn’t care who heard him. 

“HELP! Somebody help me!” his screams echoed throughout the room. A nagging part of his mind told him that if this place was so well organized, it was undoubtedly soundproofed. But try to tell that to the rest of his brain, which was panicking. 

Caught up in his panic Liam didn’t hear the basement door open and close. He didn’t notice his captor’s quiet steps down the stairs. 

“Good evening Doll,” the voice of his capture drawled. Liam cut off his screams. His chest heaved, tears and snot streaked his face. He sat there stunned. 

“Did you enjoy your nap?” the man asked, sly smile on his long face. 

“Wha-No! Let me out of here!” Liam shouted. 

The man sighed, “I should know by now to have a gag in from the beginning, but oh well.” 

“No, please. Just let me go. I want to go home,” he pleaded.

“This is your home now Doll,” the man didn’t grab a gag from those displayed on the wall. Instead he brought another leather strap over Liam’s chest, just under his pectoral muscles. Or they’d be pectoral muscle if he’d ever went to the gym. It was more soft tissue than muscle. Liam struggled, trying to keep the man from latching the strap down and restraining him more. 

The man gave no warning before twisting Liam’s right nipple painfully. 

“Ahr!” Liam cried out. The distraction allowed the man enough time to fasten the strap down tightly. 

“I understand all this is new, but the little stunt you just pulled will not be tolerated a second time. Struggle like that again and you will be punished,” the man warned and Liam did not want to know what this man considered a punishment, “Now, I’m going to secure your head so you don’t hurt yourself.”

The man used his index finger to push Liam’s forehead back so his head rested against the cushion. Then the man grabbed a leather strap and brought it over Liam’s head and secured it on the other side.

“Wait, who are you? What do you want?” Liam whimpered. 

“For now you will call me Master or Sir. As for what I want, well it’s simple really,” the man shrugged. He wrinkled his nose at Liam’s snot and tear covered face. He pulled out a wet wipe and gently wiped away the mess. 

The man walked away without completing his sentence. Liam was unable to follow his movements. He stuck looking up at the ceiling. Only barely able to see down the line of his body. His nipple was still red where The Man, he refused to call him master, had twisted it. His pale skin had always shown with the slightest bumps and bruises for hours after he’d gotten them. He could see the tips of his fingers, but that was about it. 

He could however hear. And he didn’t like the sounds. The Man had some sort of wheeled table. He was pulling things out of the drawers of one of the cabinets, the ones by the ‘den’ section of the basement. Before placing them on the wheeled table. The Man ‘hmm’ed and half uttered to himself. Nothing comprehensible to Liam, but that made his fear spike higher. 

After what felt like an hour, but was really only ten minutes or so, The Man wheeled the table back over to Liam. The man brought something into Liam’s line of sight, a gag. But it wasn’t a ball or ring, or even a spider gag. Instead it was a cylinder of silicone. 

“No, please. I’ll be good, I be quiet. I swear!” Liam protested. The Man had a condescending look in his eyes.

“No you won’t Doll. I’ve done this enough times to know. And while I don’t mind the moaning and such, I really can’t stand the screaming and begging. This will help with that,” The Man moved to place it in his mouth, but Liam screwed his lips shut.

“Liam this is your only warning. Open your mouth or you’ll be punished,” The Man cautioned. Shakily Liam opened his mouth. The Man slipped the cylinder inside and tied it back behind the table’s headrest. The cylinder held Liam’s tung down. His teeth scraped the sides of it. Thankfully it wasn’t long enough to reach the back of his throat, but only just. 

“Now, here’s how tonight will work. We are going to have some fun and get you ready for your new life Doll. If you are good you’ll get a reward. Tonight’s reward is a water bottle. I know it doesn’t sound like much, but as we go you’ll have better rewards. If you don’t do as you’re told you will be punished. Tonights punishment will be a spanking. When we are done tonight you’ll have the opportunity to sleep with or without the gag. To sleep without the gag all you have to do is say, ‘Thank you Master’. If you don’t you’ll sleep with the gag,” The Man explained. 

Liam rolled his eyes. What a pompous—

“MHE” Liam grunted as he felt a swift stinging pain to his ass. 

“Pay attention and don’t sass me. Even with your eyes.” The man scolded. Liam wanted to squirm. To sooth the sting, but he couldn’t. 

“Now lets see where should we start,” The Man ran teasing fingers over trembling flesh. Liam cried out behind the gag as a finger was traced down his flaccid cock. Tears leaked from his eyes.

“Hmm, no, no, I think we’ll start here,” a gentle hand grazed Liam’s left nipple, “instead.”

The Man started pinching and tugging on each of his nipples. Liam was thankful The Man had left his cock alone. Besides his nipples weren’t sensitive. He didn’t like that The Man was touching him, but that it was his nipples didn’t bother him.

“Ah, I thought for sure these would be sensitive. But I can fix them. You might even thank me for this later,” The Man reached for the table, just out of Liam’s sight. He was opening something. Then his fingers, now coated with some type of lotion, were back on Liam’s nipples. The Man gently rubbed the lotion onto his skin. Then started pulling on the nipples. Liam started to squirm, as much as he could. His nipples were tingling. The longer the man pulled, rubbed and twisted the more Liam’s nipples tingled. Before long they were becoming hard nubs. 

Liam had never felt this way. Sure he’d had girlfriends and boyfriends play with his nipples. But no matter what any of them did it had never felt like this. Soon Liam found himself shivering and moaning. 

“Oh so you do like that. It can go either way you know, either pleasure like you’re experiencing or pain,” The Man smirked as he pinched both nubs painfully. Liam would have arched off the table from the pleasurable pain. His brain was confused. Couldn’t tell if he liked this or if it hurt. 

Without warning the fingers left his nipples. Liam whimpered at their loss. Before he moaned as the fingers slid over the head of his rapidly filling cock. The Man had put more of that lotion on his fingers, and now the head of Liam’s cock was buzzing. He moaned through the gag. He bucked his hips up, pushing his cock into The Man’s hand.

“Whoops, forgot one,” The Man said leaving his cock alone. Liam whined, but staid still as the man added a strap over his hips. 

“Sorry about this Doll, but we can’t have you coming before we’re threw,” The Man apologized before slipping a cock ring around Liam’s fully erect penis. Liam moaned. 

“Now that you’re all nice and sensitive we can really start. What I just rubbed on you pretty nips and…enthusiastic little guy, is a sensitizing lotion,”

No one had ever referred to Liam’s cock as ‘little guy’ it made him flush to hear The Man say it. 

“It was invented to help women before they get their nipples pierced,” Liam cringed at that, he’d never understood why people did that to themselves, “See when the nipples are pierced they can either gain or, unfortunately, loose sensitivity. So this little beauty was invented. When applied before the nipples are pierced and after during the healing process, it can make the nips very sensitive,”

Okay, lot of information. That just meant The Man used it on his unwilling partners who don’t have sensitive nipples. 

“Which is precisely why I’ve applied it to your body. We want your nippies nice and sensitive so they’re more fun to play with,” The Man picked up something from the table. Then he started pinching Liam’s right nipple. Making it harden into a peak. Liam’s eyes rolled back into his head-

And then there was an enormous pain. Right through Liam’s right nipple. 

Liam screamed through the gag. His eyes shooting open and looking down. Nausea rolled through his stomach. A gold ring now hung off a gold barbell through his nipple. His crying started again. 

“Oh, shh. I know. But it won’t hurt for long. In a month it’ll be like you’ve always had them,” The Man soothed as he twisted the ring a couple of times so it flipped up and down over his nubs. Liam didn’t want it there in a month. He wanted it out now. He wanted away from The Man.

“Ready for the next one?” The Man asked before shoving the next one through. Liam screamed again. His sobs turning to hiccups.

“Alright, we’ll take a little break. Okay?” The Man asked, mock concern dripping from his tung. The Man ran a hand down Liam’s sweaty skin. Rubbing at sore muscles. Working at the nots of tendons and ligaments. Liam didn’t want The Man to touch him, but found his body soothed anyway. 

His breathing was back to normal when The Man grabbed hold of Liam’s cock. To his horror it was still hard. Maybe even harder. The Man lazily pumped his cock. Then brought another hand up to fondle his balls. The Man smiled at all the little moans he pulled out of Liam. All the while Liam was edged closer and closer to orgasm, knowing that with the cock ring on he wouldn’t be able to.

“I know what your thinking Doll, and you’re right. You won’t be able to come with that cock ring on. At least not yet. Given enough time, I intend to train you so you do come with a cock ring on. The first time will be the most intense orgasm of your life,” The Man told Liam as he twisted his hand on his cock.

“I’ll start off by finding your limits. How many orgasms can you have until you run dry. Then how many dry ones you have until you pass out. How much cum I can fill your slutty hole with. How big a plug I can fit in that same hole. Maybe even at the same time. Oh Doll, the things I’m going to do to you,” The Man pushed up against Liam’s thigh so he could feel The Man’s own cock stringing against his pants. The Man humped his leg a few times before pulling away entirely. 

“But for tonight we have to finish prepping you for your new life,” The Man took a firm hold of Liam’s cock. Which is why his brain couldn’t fully process what he was seeing when The Man demanded, “Look at this bitch.”

In The Man’s hand was another gold hoop. This one thicker and larger than the ones in Liam’s nipples. The Man brought a thick needle to the head of Liam’s penis. And that’s when his brain made the connection. The sensitizing lotion had been added to both his nipples and cock. The Man had a third piece of jewelry. 

The Man was going to pierce his cock!

Liam screamed bloody murder. He thrashed around. Cock still held fast by his capture. 

The Man frowned, grabbing Liam’s balls and squeezing till he choked on air.

“Hold still, believe me this is one piercing that you don’t want me messing up,” The Man threatened. 

Fuck, there was no way out of this. The Man was going to pierce Liam’s cock whether he wanted it or not. The Man was right, Liam didn’t want him to mess up and maim him more than he was already planing to. Dread filled his stomach as he realized that no one was coming to save him. At least not in time to prevent this. He sobbed into the gag. 

The Man watched the war going on inside of Liam. What his thoughts were remained unclear. Except that he intended to go through with this torture. Liam started to take slower breaths. His body was still wound tight, but he relaxed as much as he could with The Man’s tight grip around his balls.

“Good Doll, now wen I tell you, take a big breath for Master,” The Man ordered, “Then let it out slowly as you feel the pain.”

Liam’s breaths stuttered. It took a while to get himself back under control. The Man stood there smirking as Liam struggled with himself. He gave another squeeze to Liam’s balls as a reminder to obey, before letting go. He brought the needle back to the head of Liam’s cock, still hard even as it was being threatened. Liam had never hated his body more than in this moment of utter betrayal. 

“Breath,” The Man instructed. Liam started taking a slow deep breath as he’d been instructed. His lungs were only half filled when the needle was shoved through. The air became stuck in his chest. Unable to escape or continue to fill his lungs the rest of the way. Nothing had ever hurt like this throbbing pain. His cock deflated somewhat, but not by much.

And still the head of his penis was buzzing with the sensitizing lotion. The Man used the same lotion to slick up the jewelry he was about to add. As soon as the needle was slid all the way through The Man quickly followed it with the golden hoop. Liam realized quickly that the buzzing sensation had only been on the surface before. Now, because this piece of jewelry had been slicked with the lotion he could feel his cock head tingle from the inside out.

Helplessly Liam humped the air as much as the restraints let him. Trying to chase away the sensations. Moaning at the lack of anything to rub against, while still being stimulated so thoroughly.

“Sorry Doll, but you won’t be able to come for a while yet. We don’t want your new Prince Albert getting infected, do we?” The Man taunted. It sounded like a threat and a promise. It was beyond Liam’s comprehension at the moment as all his attention was down to the three points of pain, and one of disturbed pleasure. 

“We’re almost done for today, Doll. Just your punishment and the matter of your gag left,” The Man informed him.

Wait, punishment? Liam’s pleasure/pain filled mind felt like it grasped at the wind as he tried to process what the man meant by punishment. Then he remembered, The Man had told Liam that if he were good he’d get a water bottle. If Liam were bad, however, The Man would spank him. Liam groaned around the gag. He wanted to be done with this night and left alone.

“Now, I’m going to take off the gag. As this is your first time I will only be giving you ten spanks on your ass with my hand. However, you must count each one aloud and say the phrase, “Please Master, Another” for it to count. If you don’t say it in its entirety then that spank won’t count as part of the ten,” The Man informed him before removing the gag. 

“Fu-Fuck you, you sick fuck!” Liam shouted, voice hoarse from his earlier screaming. The Man just clicked his tung in disappointment. Liam kept up the verbal attack, the only weapon he had at the moment was his tung.

The Man lay his hand on Liam’s right ass cheek. He swiftly slapped Liam’s right ass cheek. Liam yelped, but continued his verbal assault. So the man slapped Liam’s right ass cheek again. In the same place. And again. And again. Over and over. Till Liam had lost track. He started sucking in sharp breaths between his shouted words. The one spot, hit repeatedly, began to sting. He tried to ignore it. But then The Man increased how hard he was hitting, making Liam’s cock bounce with each strike. This jolted the new piercing. 

Slowly Liam stopped shouting. Started crying again, whimpering in pain. His one ass cheek stinging and his bouncing cock buzzing around the sore piercing. 

“Please,” Liam pleaded, “Please stop.”

The Man’s hand kept up the steady barrage as he spoke, “You can make this stop at any time. Come on Doll, count. One~” 

“One,” Liam sobbed after a strike. When the next one came he gave a breathy, “Two.”

“No, that’s not all we say when Master is giving Doll his punishment. The punishment he earned by not doing as Master told him.”

Liam sobbed. He couldn’t remember the words. What were the words.

The Man gave a put-upon sigh, “You’re supposed to count and after every one say ‘Please Master, another. Or else they don’t count.”

After the next swat Liam shakily said, “One. Please-Please Master, ah another.”

“Good, just nine more to go. Remember they only count if you say it all,” The Man reminded.

With each painful slap Liam counted. Liam said, “Please Master, another.” 

Sometimes though his breath would hitch in pain. And Master would spank his ass again before he’d gotten it all out. Master would tell him, “No, that last one doesn’t count. Start from the last one.”

The disruption to the pattern threw Liam off. It would always take at least three more spankings before he could get the full phrase out. By the time the Master finished Liam was exhausted. And his cock had given new meaning to ‘slap happy’ as it hardened further around its new hole and was leaking all over Liam’s quivering stomach.

“Good job Doll. Did you draw that out on purpose?” Master asked as he thumbed at the leaking, soar head of Liam’s cock. Liam sobbed, even while his hips thrust as much as they could into Master’s hand. 

“Hmm, we’ll just have to find better punishments for you,” Master let go of Liam’s cock. He walked out of Liam’s eye sight. Back towards the cabinets, if the sound of opening and shutting drawers was an indication.

Liam panted, thankful for the reprieve. All he wanted was to be left alone. Just for a few minutes. He didn’t want anyone to touch him. His body twitched with overstimulation without any promise of an outlet. 

He should have known it wouldn’t last. His eyes must have drifted closed. When he opened them Master stood next to him with a cock shaped dildo in hand. 

“Please, no more. Master, please,” Liam begged.

“Aw Doll, I didn’t think you’d be begging me anything just yet. Not with that impressive display of verbal vomit when I took your gag off,”

“I’m sorry,” Liam apologized tearfully. 

“Apology noted, acceptance pending. Now as I told you earlier in the evening, when I took your gag out you were supposed to say, ‘Thank you, Master’ But you didn’t, in fact you cursed at me. Shouted. You said some very bad things Doll. And I’ve decided that until you can learn to use your mouth politely, you won’t have use of it.” Master nodded along to his own speech. 

Liam chose not to say anything. Master would have continued on anyway.

“So I’ve decided to get a jump start on your cock sucking training. Not quite deep throating yet, but this gag will get you used to having a penis in your mouth regularly. Or in your case, all the time. Because when your mouth isn’t stuffed with my cock, it will be filled with this or another falic gag,” Master held the penis shaped gag to Liam’s lips. A stern look had him opening his mouth a small bit. It was enough to get the gag past his front teeth, and Master quickly shoved the rest in. He secured the gag behind Liam’s head. Holding it snuggly buried in Liam’s mouth. He could already feel his jaw complaining at being forced open. The dildo tickled the back of his throat, but he was in no danger of gaging.

Master placed a spreader bar between Liam’s knees, which kept his hips open and left his cock, balls, and ass hole exposed. Before unstrapping his legs and lower body from the stirrups. He placed a padded cuff around one of Liam’s wrists, before undoing the restraints for Liam’s upper body. 

For half a second he thought he could escape. Only when he tried to move he found his limbs made of jelly, and what didn’t hurt from being held in place was exhausted from the tense pose he’d held through the whole night. 

Master helped Liam to sit up, soothing him when he hissed in pain as his sore ass rubbed against the fake leather. Master secured the other cuff behind Liam, to his other wrist. Master also added a heavy chain to the hoop through his cock. Then he supported Liam as he help him to stand. The chain swung heavy between his spread thighs making Liam groan. Master slowly guided him towards the bed. When Master gently shoved at his shoulders until he sank to his bound knees Liam realized that he hadn’t been lead to the bed, but rather to the cage underneath. 

Master attached a link of chains to each of his piercings, and used them to pull Liam into the cage. Liam shimmied forward to reduce the tug on his sore and sensitive nipples. The length of chain hanging from his cock brushed the cage floor making Liam gasp. He hadn’t made much progress towards the other end of the cage where the chains attached to his nipples were pulled through, when Master grabbed the chain between his thighs. Liam groaned at the pull.

Then screamed around the penis gag as Master pulled the chain further back and attached it to a bolt. The tip of his cock pulled back between his legs, sticking out like a docked tail. Liam tried to scramble back towards the chain on his cock. Only to have the chains on his nipples pull taut in response. He was trapped. Stuck between three sources of pain. Each of which still tingled from the sensitizing lotion.

“Try to get some sleep Doll. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Oh and if I was you, I’d start behaving as your Master tells you to. You don’t want any more punishments. Of course you did seem to love today’s punishment,” Master chuckled as he made his way back towards the stairs, flipping the lights off before leaving the basement.

Leaving Liam alone, in the dark, a penis gag held securely in place, two newly pierced nips pulled one way, one newly pierced cock pulled the other. Liam helplessly trapped in-between. He was ready for exhaustion to sweep over him. Ready for this nightmare of a day to finally end. But the heavy, squirming, stone in his stomach whispered how he wouldn’t find any sleep tonight.


	2. The Training of a Whore Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's ass is introduced to fun

Liam hadn’t slept. He’d managed to doze in and out of sleep. Every time his body became heavy though, he’d list forward or backward sending a painful yank on his newly pierced nipples or penis. Which jolted him awake with a spike of adrenalin. Sending his heart thudding and lungs wheezing in breaths through his nose. His mouth stuffed full of dildo. He’d then spend long minutes readjusting until he was less uncomfortable. 

His arms had long since gone numb behind his back. His knees ached where he was forced to kneel on them. His hips burned with how open they were kept. He didn’t want to think about his new piercings. And his cock was happy with the abuse. Even pulled back, sensitized, and pierced as it was, Liam’s cock still hung heavy and full. The cock ring still sitting snugly around his base. His balls ached where they hung, full and ready to release. 

The basement door opened and in came Master, or Sir if Liam chose to call him that instead. He seemed, chipper. An obvious morning person. Liam was one of those too, when he’d had his eight hours of uninterrupted sleep. 

“Good morning, Doll. It seems your new jewelry kept you in place. How’d you sleep?” Master asked. He paused long enough for Liam to know that he was actually asking to hear an answer. He flushed, grunting around the dildo.

“Oh, that’s right. I took away your mouth privileges. Well it was your first night with me I suppose I could forgive you,” Master said as he unhooked the chains attached to his nipple piercings. The chain connected to Liam’s dick, however, was unhooked from the bed. Master tugged on the chain, forcing a half startled scream from him. As quickly as his bound limbs would let him Liam scrambled back to get out of the cage. Master helped him stand with a hand under Liam’s elbow. Then let go. 

Liam’s legs shook, trying to support him after the long night. Master used the chain like a leash. Guiding Liam around the room till they reached a door he’d assumed was a closet. Turns out it was a bathroom. Master led him to the sink.

“Lips back unless you enjoy cavities and root canals,” Master instructed before starting to brush Liam’s teeth. Then he removed the cock ring and forced Liam to sit on the toilet like a girl, instructing him to piss. Liam’s face heated with humiliation. His insides squirmed, not wanting to do as Master said. Stretched moments passed. Then Master offered to “help” and Liam, not wanting to know what the man considered “help” forced himself to go. After which Master soaped up a wet wash cloth and washed Liam’s face and piercings before washing under his arms. And finally his butt. Master spent long minutes running the warm wash cloth over his opening. Pushing in slightly. Before abruptly declaring that they were finished.

He was led back to the medical table with the stirrups. Master pushed him to sit on the table. He unhooked each of the spreader bar straps and replaced his legs in the stirrups. Making sure they were secured before unbinding his arms and rebinding them to the table. All the other straps were fastened, just like the previous night. Except his head. Master said he wanted Liam to be able to see everything today. 

“Here’s how this morning will work. We are going to introduce your slutty ass hole to fun. If you are good and take everything I shove into you, you’ll get a reward. The reward is still a water bottle, but I bet you’re getting pretty thirsty by now. Your punishment, however, will be another spanking. Only you’ll have to choose between me spanking your newly pierced dick or your newly pierced nips,” Master paused letting the information sink in.

Liam felt himself go pale. After the constant tugging last night he wasn’t sure he could handle either his penis or his nipples being spanked. 

“Now during this session you will not have your gag in. However you will continue to sleep with it in until I believe you’ve earned your tung back. We will be adding a butt plug to your sleep attire as well. This is non-negotiable, however if you say, “Thank you Master” while I’m putting it in I won’t add the ball separator,” Master held up what looked like a thick manacle. Liam did not want that on his balls.

“It works by attaching around the stem of your balls and separating them from your body. Not permanently of course. But it will be another discomfort that will also help keep you from cuming. Nod if you understand everything I’ve said,” Master demanded. Liam nodded jerkily. Oh he understood. He was on the verge of tears from understanding. 

Satisfied Master removed the gag from Liam’s mouth. Liam moved his jaw side to side to alleviate the soreness from having it open all night. Master picked up the sensitizing cream again. Coating Liam’s aching nipples and cock head. He whimpered as it soothed the ache and started to buzz and tingle.

“We’ll have these nice and sensitive all on their own in no time, don’t worry Doll,” Master assured with a pet to his stomach. He wiped his hands off before retrieving a rolling table. Now that Liam could move his head he could see everything on it. There were two rows of dildos, ten in all. Each one longer and bigger round than the one before. Some shaped like a cock. Others a series of balls that grew in size as they approached the base. The biggest was the size of Liam’s fist at its thick base, it had to be eight inches long. Probably more.

Master didn’t reach for any of these. Instead trailing his fingers down Liam’s thighs till they rubbed against his ass hole. Master hummed. Continuing to pet, rub, and pinch the delicate skin of his rim. Before pushing a dry finger inside. Pumping a few times before adding another and scissoring them apart and together.

Liam gasped at the pain. Did he plan to not use lube at all? He looked over at the full table again. There was no way he could take those without lube. 

“Ma-Master?” Liam’s voice hoarse from his screaming yesterday.

“Yes, Doll?” Master grinned like a shark.

“Please, lube Master. Please use lube,” Liam was tearing up at the dry stretch. 

“Are you sure Doll? I wasn’t going to do much today, but if we use lube I intend to go ahead with what I’d intended for a later date,” Master warned. Liam gasps as Master adds a third finger.

“Yes, please lube!” Liam shouts.

“Of course Doll,” Master says pulling his fingers out. Liam lets his head settle back against the seat in relief, closing his tired eyes. He can deal with toys, it wouldn’t be the first time. 

The fingers came back, this time slick with lube. Liam kept his eyes closed. If he didn’t watch then he wouldn’t have to deal with the reality. He could just pretend—His insides started twitching around the fingers. His hole buzzing. The same way his nipples and cock were!

Liam’s eyes snapped open with a gasp. His eyes locking on where Master’s fingers were plunging in and out of him. 

“That’s, nhn, that’s not lube!” Liam accused.

“As far as you’re concerned it is the only lube you’ll get today. So I’d be thanking me if I were you. Like I said we’re introducing your slutty hole to fun. It wouldn’t be fun if it didn’t feel good, now would it?” Master purred.

Liam swore, making Master smirk. His dick, which had lost some of its stiffness with the morning routine and the dry fingering, was standing proudly once more. Master watched it bob up and down with the slight bucking of Liam’s hips against the cool air. 

Then the fingers were gone. In their place was the first anal plug. It slid in easily, being slightly smaller than the three fingers that had previously been inside him. Liam whined, it wasn’t enough. 

“Easy Doll, don’t go sucking it in too far. I’d hate for it to get stuck in there. Though I guess you’d like that,” Master teased, tugging at the toy that was indeed being sucked into Liam’s body.

It was swiftly replaced by a bigger plug. Barely bigger than Master’s fingers. Master didn’t spend much time on these first few plugs. He’d slowly push them into Liam’s body till only the base remained. Pumping them in and out a few times before pulling them out all together. Then repeating the process with the next size up. 

The sixth one started in on weird shapes and material. It was made of heavy glass. At its tip was a small round ball. Then more each increasing in size. It was almost like they’d started over again with the smallest plug. It felt like his ass was clenching on nothing. It wasn’t touching the buzzing parts, which had spread deeper inside with each longer plug. But now that his twitching insides weren’t being touched they seemed to echo Liam’s buzzing nipples and cock.

Then Master pushed the next ball in. Liam weeped with the relief that more was touching him, and agony that there wasn’t more still. His dick leaked around the piercing. Master hadn’t even found his prostate yet!

The third sphere went in just as gloriously as the first two. The fourth one though needed a firmer hand. The fifth one had Master pushing it in solidly. Liam gasped as it pushed past the length the others had reached. 

There was still one more. Instead of pushing it in though, Master played with the others already inside Liam. Pulling the spheres back out slowly. Watching Liam’s hole spread around the widest part of the ball. Then pushing it back in. 

Then Master shoved the last ball inside. The whole thing felt heavy inside Liam’s bowls. He squirmed as much as he could to relieve the pressure but it was solidly there. Master sat back admiring his work.

“You look so beautiful like this Doll. The glass is clear so I can see right into your whore hole. It’s so red around your new toy,” Master explained. Liam flushed with exertion and embarrassment, unable to keep from clenching around the toy in his ass.

“Push it out,” Master ordered, not looking away from Liam’s hole.

“Master?” Liam asked, voice small, unsure if he’d heard that right. 

“I said push it out you cunt. Do as I said, I’m ready to move on to the next one. Or did you wish to loose your reward?” Master’s eyes flicked up to Liam’s. He swallowed nervously.

He was being asked to participate in his own torment. While his penis may be hard, this was all being done without Liam’s consent. It was one thing to be passive, taking whatever this stranger was doing to him. It was another to participate. But, if he didn’t he might not receive water. Master was right, he was thirsty. 

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Liam did as he was told. He bore down on the glass pug. He was having trouble getting it past the widest point of the last ball. Master’s eyes, which had been watching his ass’s efforts, cut back to Liam’s face. That was enough to get him over the sixth ball. After that it was fairly easy to push the rest out. Still it was hard work and he was panting for breath when the whole thing fell from his sore hole.

Master caught the plug with a depth hand, placing it back with the others. He didn’t give Liam a chance to relax before shoving in the next plug. Wider than the base of the last one and almost double the length. Liam gasped at the stretch. Then gasped again as the full length finally reached his prostate. 

“Oh, look what we found. Feels good don’t it pet?” Master asked, “Say it feels good.”

A choked moan left his mouth. Master was rubbing the head of the toy against his prostate mercilessly.

“It-I—Ah! It feels goo—good. Master!” Liam shouted. His cock jerking with what should be his first orgasm. Only it sent him crashing back as the cock ring denied him his release. 

Without warning this plug was ripped from him and replaced by another. Liam was a sweating shivering mess. And still his nipples, cock head, and tender insides were a buzz with the sensitizing lotion. Master started pushing the new plug in and out. Twisting it inside his guts. Pulling out till only the tip remained before shoving it back in. Rubbing it against his prostate.

All the while Liam kept chanting, “Master, Master please. Oh, Master!” and other such things that he would be embarrassed about later. But that was for later.   
Then that plug too was removed.

“Oh Doll, look what I’ve got,” Master cooed. He held in his hand, not the next plug, but the last one. The biggest, longest of the ten. The one that was eight inches long and as wide as Liam’s fist at its widest part. 

Liam’s ass clenched just looking at it. Which was probably why Master showed it to him in the first place. 

“I think your slutty ass has proven it can take this. Don’t you?” Master asked as he slowly ran the head over Liam’s tired hole. It was red and puffy, and though it was still sensitive the rubbing hurt. He gasped as Master slowly started to push the dildo in. It burned in its stretch.

With growing horror Liam realized it was too big. His ass had never taken something that big. Which became evident when it wouldn’t go in any further.

“Master, it is too big. I can’t take it!” Liam shouted. 

“Oh, but Doll this is what we were searching for, the beginning of you limits. Now with time I plan to be able to shove much bigger things up your slutty hole, dry. And you will beg me, Harder Master. Deeper Master. Bigger Master.” he replied with a cruel smirk as he eased back half an inch and shoved it back inside Liam. 

Liam started panting, “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t!”

Even as his nipples buzzed, begging to be pulled on. Master twisted the dildo screwing it in another inch. Even as Liam’s cock head buzzed, wanting to be rubbed. Master rubbed the heavy dildo into Liam’s prostate. Even as Liam’s cock jerked. Master kept on forcing the silicone inside Liam’s hole.

The dildo became stuck once more. Something inside Liam tore when Master forced the last inch in. Liam’s mouth opened in a silent scream. He was left gasping at the full length, sitting heavy inside his over sensitive bowls, rubbing constantly against his prostate. His slutty hole held open around the base of the dildo. 

“There, see you can take it. And because we’ve used lube today you will take one more,” Master said, rutting his own hard cock against Liam’s naked leg. Liam paled further. For some reason he hadn’t expected this. Which was stupid. Master had told him he was a sex slave. Why wouldn’t Master use him? 

“But first, I’m going to punish you,” 

Liam wailed. 

“Now none of that. I told you you’d take everything I gave you today without complaint. While you did take everything, you also complained. A lot,” as he talked Master started rubbing the piercing in Liam’s cock head. He pulled on the rings in Liam’s nips. 

Liam moaned. It felt so good to be touched. It made the buzzing fade. His nips and cock sent pleasure coursing through his body. If he could cum he would have right there and then. But the cock ring sat tightly around his member’s base. 

“So, which shall I be spanking? Your pretty nipps?” Master gave a tug to each nipple making Liam gasp and his hips pump uselessly against the air. Then Master let go. Instead twisting the pricing in Liam’s cock. Liam panted.

If it felt this good to have his nips and cock teased, how would if feel to have them spanked? Or would it cause pain? Liam wasn’t sure. His mind muddled from pleasure, pain, and lack of sleep. Better to be safe. 

“My, my nipples,”

“That’s not how we ask for our punishment Doll. You have to beg for the punishment, or I’ll make you beg,” Master warned with a painful twist of Liam’s cock piercing. 

“Please, Master!”

“What do you want Doll?” Mast purred, twisting a nipple.

“Please! Please punish my nips!”

“How do you want them punished?” Master asked, stepping away. Leaving Liam’s body a buzz of over sensitized flesh. His face flushed at having to say these awful words. Having to beg for his own torment. Torment that left him gasping and begging for release that he desperately needed, but didn’t really want.

“Please Master, spank my pretty nips,” Liam sobbed. 

He cried out when a leather ridding crop was brought down on his left nip. Master didn’t give him time for the sting to abate before bringing it down again on the same nipple. He kept a steady rhythm before switching to the right nip. Leaving the left nip singing, red already where it had been struck. After a while Master paused.

“You aren’t counting Doll,” Master chided. With a whimper Liam remembered that the punishment would keep going until he started counting and begging Master for another strike. 

“One, please Master another!” Liam gasped as soon as his mistake was pointed out. 

“Good pet, just ten more to go,” Master beamed before spanking the nip on the other side. 

Liam’s cock strained with the ring around it. Leaking more pre-cum from it’s pierced head. His hole clenched around the wide, long, and heavy dildo, which rubbed mercilessly on his prostate. His balls hung heavy and painfully full. 

Liam sighed out, “Ten, Master please another.”

He was startled when Master indeed spanked his nip again. 

“How could I refuse a Doll who asks so sweetly?” Master asked as he set the riding crop aside. He then began to rub the bruised nips. Liam squirmed and sighed at the ministrations. He blinked dazedly when a water bottle was pressed to his lips. He drank deeply until the whole think was empty.

“You did so well pet. I figured you deserved a reward,” Master tossed the trash aside. He then started to fiddle with the dildo inside Liam. Turning it. Pulling it out before pushing it in. Rubbing it against his prostate. 

“You did so well,” Master said, slowly pulling the dildo all the way out. He placed it back on the tray. When Master started to undo his pants, Liam remembered what he’d said. Master was going to fuck him!

Liam thrashed in his restraints. Master was apparently at the end of his patients because he swiftly grabbed Liam’s balls. Squeezing painfully. 

“Here is how this is going to work,” Master said and continued to increase the pressure until Liam swore his tight balls were going to burst, “You are going to take my dick in your slutty hole. You are going to say, Harder Master. Deeper Master. Bigger Master. And beg me to cum in your slutty cunt hole. Do this and I’ll take the cock ring off. Don’t and I will add the ball spreader.”

“Yes, Master,” Liam sniffed, tears leaking down his cheeks. Master said nothing, just let his balls go. 

Then Master’s cock head was at Liam’s entrance. And he could tell that the cock was even bigger than the dildo had been. His breath hitched as Master plunged in harshly. Forcing himself into the loosened passage of Liam’s opening. 

“Ha-harder master,” Liam’s voice shook as he said the words. In response Master pulled his hips back before shoving harder into him. Master was in as far as the dildo had gone, but there was still more length to Master’s dick. 

“Deeper, Master,” Liam gasped where he clenched around Master’s dick. With another hard jerk of his hips Master plundered Liam’s hole. Fully seated inside of Liam, Master ground into him. Liam’s insides were tight once more around Master’s dick, which was clearly bigger round than the dildo had been. 

“Bigger—Master!” Liam shouted as Master set a punishing pace. Jack knifing his longer, bigger dick in and out of Liam’s oversensitive hole. It, it was starting to feel good! Liam moaned around the length inside him. Working his hips as much as he could in time with Master’s. 

“That’s a good slut. You love being pounded hard by your Master’s long, big dick. Don’t you Liam?” Master asked, using his first name for the first time since Liam had been taken captive. 

Liam could only moan his response. His cock jerking between them, now that it had something to rub against. Master started flicking and twisting the rings on Liam’s nips. Causing Liam to gasp, “Master.”

“My good little whore. I’m going to come inside you, and you’re going to take it. And what will you say?”

“More?” Liam asked.

“Close, try again,” Master’s hand moved to tug on the piercing in Liam’s cock. Liam’s mind was fuzzy from pleasure and pain. What did Master want him to say? Then it dawned on him.

“Please Master, another?” 

“That is exactly what you will say Doll,” Master said before cumming inside Liam. The shock of hot cum surprised him. Causing his body to spasm around the hot flesh. It flooded into him. There was so much it didn’t seem possible. He moaned from the feeling of it pooling inside him. He rutted up against Master’s hand. Whining when the hand was pulled away when he was so close to the edge. Master was looking at him expectantly.

“Please Master, another,” Liam said without prompting this time. 

“Anything for a Doll that asks so nicely,” Master said and started to rock his still hard dick in and out in short quick thrusts. Liam felt high. He’d never felt this good. No one had made him feel like this, only Master. 

He chocked on air as he felt Master cum again. Then moaned as his belly became tight. Heavy with the two loads inside him. He shuttered at the feeling. But he wanted his cock ring off. He needed to cum!

“The ring, Master you promised,” Liam panted.

“Just let me enjoy this for a moment,” Master panted back. Liam squirmed with impenitence. And got a slap to the ass for his trouble. 

“It feels so good, Master please,” he begged.

“I’ll take it off when I feel like it,” Master pulled out, causing Liam to whine. The two loads of cum hadn’t even begun to leak out when the biggest dildo was shoved back in. Compared to Master’s dick it didn’t seem so big now. Master put the penis gag back into Liam’s mouth. Undid the belts, attaching the spreader bar back between his knees. Tied Liam’s hands behind his back. Hooked the chain to Liam’s cock piercing, and lead him back to the cage under the bed.

Liam followed Master’s prompts, not fussing when his nip rings were chained and pulled taught. The chain attached to his cock piercing was pulled in the opposite direction. Then Master took off the cock ring. And locked the cage. As he headed for the door Master said, “And one more thing”

All of a sudden the plug in Liam’s ass started vibrating right into his prostate. He howled around the gag. Thrusting forward and back, searching out friction which was denied to him. There was no relief in sight. Master had kept his word though, he had removed the cock ring. Liam imagined that he’d be seeing a lot more of that ring.


	3. Deep Throat Training

Liam’s days weren’t so much routine as they were ritual. Every morning Master would release him from the cage. Leading him around by his pierced cock. Master would perform morning rituals like brushing Liam’s teeth and bathing him. Master chose from day to day whether Liam had to sit on the toilet to relieve his bladder, or Master would stand pressed up to Liam’s back, and hold his penis for him while he peed. Liam preferred sitting as Master had the habit of grinding his half hard dick into Liam’s ass.

Then Master would set him up on the medical table or on the rug in the den. Master hadn’t yet used either the breeding stand or the bed. He’d said they were for special occasions. Then Master would explain what would happen to Liam that day. What Master was introducing to his Doll’s body. What Master was going to try to find out about Liam’s limits. He told Liam what his reward would be, and what his punishment would be. 

Rewards were bottles of water, chocolate flavored protein shakes instead of vanilla, a mat to rest on was added to the cage on one occasion. 

Punishments were…creative. The worst ones were the ones Master made Liam choose between. Wax or ice. Spanking, whipping, paddling. His nipples, balls, or ass. One memorable time his cock, after that one time Master decided that Liam wouldn’t have a choice if Master wanted to punish his cock, or how. 

Some times Liam would be rewarded, others not so much. But no matter how well Liam tried to behave he was always, always, punished. 

“Today we’re going to start deep throat training. Won’t that be fun Doll?” Master asked. 

“Yes, Master. Please fuck my mouth pussy,” Liam said the words Master had forced him to start saying.

“Oh I plan to. But first assume position on the rug, by the chair today,” Master instructed, dropping the ‘cock leash’ so Liam could make his own way to the day’s location. The leash dragged on the ground, jolting Liam’s sensitive cock head. Master had stopped using the sensitizing lotion on his nips and cock head. They were constantly sensitive around the piercings anyways. Buzzing, twitching, aching to be touched. 

Liam crawled on all fours over to the rugged area. He stopped face facing the chair. He placed his hands next to the chair’s front legs. The chair’s legs were bolted to the ground. Just like everything else.

“Good pet,” Master sauntered over once Liam was in position. He placed padded cuffs around Liam’s hands, which he attached to the chair’s front legs.   
“If you continue to be good I will let you cum tomorrow,” Master promised. Liam’s head shot up to stare at him. Master never promised that. He hadn’t cum since becoming Master’s sex slave. Master said that Liam couldn’t cum until—

“That’s right it’s been a month. Your piercings are safe to get a little dirty now. I’ll have to clean you off of course. But I can’t imagine having to wait so long. It’s a wonder your little nuts haven’t turned blue and fallen off,” Master fondled his balls. Just the thought of really being able to cum was enough for his balls to start feeling heavy where they hung.

Master then sat down in the chair. His long legs bracketing in Liam’s head. His clothed dick close enough to smell the strong male musk.

“Because we are working on training today, and I suspect you will make lots of mistakes, there will be two punishments. One of which you’ll have control over. When you make a mistake that I deem punishable, I will hang one of these,” Master reached over to the side table and held up a small metal weight, “from one of your piercings. You will decide which piercing it will be hung from.”

Liam shivered. Master often pulled and milked his titties and cock head. Placed clamps on them till he squirmed. The weights were new. They’d be a constant pull on his piercings. Yet they looked small and light, Liam had had worse at the hands of Master.

“The other punishment will be when I’ve deemed you to be misbehaving. Right now you have your slut plug in,” Master smirked at Liam’s blush. Master usually preferred to leave vibrating dildos in Liam. But every once in a while Master would put a load of cum in his ass, followed by a load of sensitizing lotion, and then use a short, wide neon pink butt plug to keep the mix inside Liam. Driving him crazy not being able to clench on a long thick dildo to relives some of the aching sensitivity. It made Liam hard beyond belief without any relief. So Master had aptly named it the slut plug.

“I’ll add one of these eggs,” Master held up a brightly colored, ribbed egg, “every time you misbehave. I’ll keep them inside your whore hole with the slut plug. We’re going to see how many you can take of these.”

So Master wasn’t just training him to deep throat. This was another experiment, to find “Liam’s limits”, as Master so loved to say. He shivered. The eggs weren’t big. He could probably fit a few of them comfortably now that Master had started training him to take bigger items. 

Master dragged his pants down his hips, exposing his erect dick. 

“Get started,” Master growled. Liam didn’t hesitate to start licking and sucking at Master’s cock. It grew and swelled.

“This is deep throat training. Not give Master’s dick kitten licks training. Where do you want the first weight?” 

Tears burned Liams eyes. Master was going to be harsh today. He should know by now, experiment days were always harder. 

“My left nip Sir,” Liam trembled. Master said nothing. He picked up the little weight with the hook on it. Liam lifted his head and chest up so Master could have easier access to his nips. He attached it to the left tit. Then let it drop. Liam gasped. The metal was heavy. Much heavier than he’d been expecting. 

“Now taking me in you damn mouth, and watch the teeth,” Master ordered as he sank back into the chair. 

Liam licked his lips before taking as much of Master’s dick as he could. Stopping when he gagged.

“Hmm, it feels so good when you gag on my big cock. Do it again,” he ordered. Liam took the dick in his mouth deeper, gaging again. Master moaned. Which turned into a hiss as Liam forgot himself in his need for air, scraping his teeth over Master.

“Fucking whore!” Master stood up. His pants set low on his hips. Dick jutting out angry and red. Master took a breath before slowly pulling the slut plug out. Then he nudged an egg at Liam’s whore hole. Liam had stopped coughing, getting his breathing under control. 

He knew what Master was waiting for, “Please punish my whore hole, Master. Shove an egg inside me, I need to be punished.” 

“Count for me, Doll.” Master rumbled even as he shoved the egg inside. It slid in just past his sphincter. 

“One, Master another egg for my whore hole, please,” Liam waited to see if he’d add one. Master had said that this would be when Liam strictly disobeyed him. He hadn’t set a limit on how many would go in at one time. 

He got his answer when another egg was placed against his rim.

“Push back on it. Swallow it with your ass the way you struggle to swallow my dick,” Master instructed. Liam knew he didn’t have a choice. That egg was going inside him. So he picked the easier way.

Liam eased himself back onto the second egg. Feeling his hole stretch around it. He shivered when the second one made contact with the egg already inside him. He continued pushing back so Master’s fingers pushed the egg in. The eggs weren’t nearly as big as Master’s dick, but they had more weight to them. They sat heavy in Liam’s guts. 

He groaned as Master replaced the slut plug. Pushing the two eggs deeper. Master said nothing as he sat back down. Liam shifted uneasily, feeling the two eggs roll around inside him. Moaning at the sensation, sending heat to his dick.

“Liam, how many eggs do you have?” Master asked.

“Two Master,” Liam answered.

“How many wights do you have?” 

“One, on my left nipple,” Liam’s shifting was moving the weight, which seemed heavier with each second that passed.

“And where do you want the next one to go?” Master asked. Liam cringed, two punishments? He’d only messed up once. 

“But Master—“  
“But nothing. You are my sex slave to be punished as I see fit. Now where do you want your next two weights?” Master cut off his protest

“One on my right tit, and a second on my left.” Liam would avoid putting the weights on his cock if he could help it. 

Master attached the weights where Liam had requested. Before grabbing Liam’s penis. He jacked it a few times, played with the piercing and sensitive head. The ministrations had Liam getting hard. His dick just didn’t seem to understand that Master wasn’t going to let him cum.

“Still don’t enjoy having your little guy played with?” Master questioned. Not wanting to voice his opinion and risk punishment Liam shook his head. 

“We’ll fix that,” Master said, giving a squeeze that bordered on painful before letting go.

“This time breath through your nose. Don’t try to fight me, swallow me instead,” Master instructed as he leaned back. Liam noticed that Master hadn’t flagged at all during the punishment. The man actually looked harder, if that were possible. 

Liam did as he was told. Getting Master’s cock in his mouth. Swallowing past his gag reflex. Until he yanked back off, because he couldn’t breath. Master asked where to add the next weight. Liam was coughing as Master added it the his right nipple. Now both were hanging heavy. Dragged away from the rest of his body by the weights. It burned and tingled. Which had Liam shifting, moving the eggs inside of him.

“I’m sorry Master,” Liam whimpered.

“If you were really sorry you’d ask me to add an egg to your whore hole,” Master drawled, rolling his eyes. 

“Please Master,” Liam closed his eyes hoping to please the man for once, “Please punish my whore hole. Add another egg, please.”

Liam had expected the man to jump for joy at his words. What he got instead was a bland, “Why?”

“Because, I was bad and need to be punished.”

Master added another egg. The three pushed deeper into his guts. Rolling together inside him. Liam thanked Master.

“Breath through your nose,” Master instructed again.

Breathing through his nose, despite the wire like hairs tickling his nose. 

Master started thrusting his hips. Liam had a rhythm going until Master’s hips stuttered. Liam couldn’t breath. Panicking he pulled away from Master, scraping his teeth over sensitive flesh. 

“Fuck! You fucking whore, that hurt!” Master shouted. 

“I-I” Liam was silenced by the angry glare Master sent his way. This time Sir stood up and walked out of Liam’s sight. He tensed, body shaking with nerves. What was Master going to punish him with now? Why did Liam keep messing up? What ever it was would hurt. Liam started to cry, tears dripping down his face. 

When Master returned though he didn’t look angry.

“I’m sorry Doll. Clearly you weren’t ready for this,”

“I’m sorry Master, I’ll try harder. It’s just when I can’t breath…” Liam trailed off.

“I know. Which is why we’re going to add training wheels to this exercise,” Master held up a plastic ring, “This will go over your teeth, that way you’ll stop hurting me in your panic. And I won’t be so mad when you pull away from me. You’ll still be punished, but I’ll be in a better frame of mind.”

Liam eyed the ring gag. If it kept Master from being so harsh he’d try anything. Hesitantly he opened his mouth. Master smiled like an indulgent parent, “I hope my cock is bigger than that. Wider pet.” Liam obeyed opening his mouth as far as it could go. With a smirk Master wiggled the silicone ring into place, forcing it marginally bigger than Liam had held it. His jaw was already aching. 

“Ooo, you look good like that babe. Should have slapped that on you a long time ago,” Master stroked a hand through Liam’s hair. Liam blushed at the rare affection. Master kept running his hand through Liam’s hiar, down and around his neck, directly to his left nipple. Master stroked the strained nub, then flicked the weight causing Liam to scream as it swung around, tugging on his flesh.

“Of course you’ve lost mouth privileges again. Which means you no longer have a say in your punishments. But don’t worry pet, I’ll take care of you,” Master said twisting the right nipple. The weights made sound like a wind chime as Master’s fingers sent them spinning. Liam could have sworn his penis tried to shrivel back up inside him. But it was held down by it’s own weights. 

“Now every time you pull away from me I’m going to add a weight, no a pair of weights, to your rings. I’m not going to tell you where they’ll go. Then I’m going to add an egg to your whore hole. But since they’ve obviously had no affect on you I’m going to size them up a bit,” Master held up an egg for him to see. Only Liam couldn’t call it an egg, no one would. It was roughly the size of a fist. Liam started crying again.

Master rolled his eyes at the hysterics. Then promptly yanked out the slut plug. Liam could feel the other three eggs shift inside of him. The lowest one easing out of his sphincter, only to be shoved back inside as Master pressed the ribbed ball against his asshole. Slowly the large ball was pushed.

Liam felt the ball as it continued to force his hole wider around its circumference. He was moaning in pain. Then jolted as the ball forced one of the eggs into his prostate. Pleasure shivered through his body. Swelling his balls, and lengthening his useless ‘little guy’. Which pulled the skin around the piercing taught causing more pain that was mixing with the pleasure.

“Looks like you’re enjoying yourself,” Master said as he pushed the last of the fist sized ball into Liam’s ass. Liam flushed, his stomach flipping. He shook his head, trying to deny the accusation but—his dick twitched and Liam moaned through the ring gag. His hips rocked and legs spread wider. He needed friction, but there was nothing to rut against. He moaned as his rocking sent the weights on his dick swinging. Tugging, giving him some sort of sensation. He shivered.

“What a slut,” Master sounded happy for once. Liam felt something else push against his whole. He pushed himself back against it, thinking it was the plug. But it was ribbed like the other ball. Liam’s cock started to leak precum. 

“Just look at you take it, how your slutty little whole stretches around it as your body sucks it right in. You’re going to look so beautiful when we’re done today.”

It was the nicest thing Master had ever said to Liam. The words sent shivers down his back. 

“You’re going to look so beautiful, because I know you’ll keep pulling away. And I’ll have to keep punishing you. I’ll keep adding these giant eggs to that whore hole you have, every time. Maybe two or three if I want. Because I get what I want Liam. And today I want to deep throat your dirty slut mouth, and cum down your throat.” Master said as he pushed the plug back where it belonged. 

It sent the eggs and balls deeper into Liam’s bowls. Rolling past and over his prostate. The weights chimed as Liam humped the air. The gag ring made him unable to stop the saliva and he felt it as it dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin. 

Master took his pants completely off. He picked up more weights from the bowl before grabbing Liam’s prick. Liam made little “ah, ah, es” sounds as Master held the reddened member, supporting all of its weight. Master let go—

“AAH!” Liam screamed as his penis dropped. He tried to hold still so as not to swing the added weight. It hurt! Master had added a much heavier weight. It had to be at least a pound. 

“I think that’s enough for now,” Master retook his seat. Grabbing the back of Liam’s head he brought it to his erect cock. Then slowly guided Liam’s head forward, till he gagged and Master pulled him back.

It took what felt like hours. Liam didn’t know though. He didn’t care. He just wanted the weights off. Even if it was just from his struggling little guy. The ones on his nips could stay, he couldn’t feel them anyway. He’d lost track of how many weights Master had added. All he knew was that his penis ring was full. Master had sighed in exasperation when that happened. Master had played with the idea of replacing the weights with heavier ones. But had instead resorted to just filling his nip rings. When Master had done that, and Liam still hadn’t managed to deep throat him long enough for Master to cum, Master had shrugged and started adding three eggs to the collection in Liam’s bowls. These were always sandwiched between two fist sized balls. 

His stomach ached with how full he was. He could swear they were pressing on his lungs. 

Between his penis ring and his nipple rings filling Liam passed out. Master had happily told him this when he came to. Apparently he’d choked on Master’s dick and had passed out. Something hadn’t felt right about his balls. They hadn’t felt stretched, and heavier than before. He felt uneasy about what Master might have done to him while he was knocked out. But it wasn’t like he could ask. And he couldn’t exactly look with his head rooted to Master’s pubic hairs.

Finally Master shoved himself down Laim’s throat and held there. He was gasping and had lost his own shirt at some point. Cum squirted down Liam’s throat. Leaving him no choice but to swallow. Master held him there for a while after. Liam had learned to breath around a cock though so it didn’t matter much to him.

When he recovered Master made no move to to leave Liam’s throat. Instead he bent over, reaching around and taking off the weights. Liam gasped as each one was removed. Shivering, no trembling, in relief.

“Such a good pet,” Master said as he un-cuffed Liam’s hands, though Master’s cock was still buried in his mouth. Slowly he guided Liam’s mouth off of his now flaccid cock.

“Look at me Liam. I want to see your eyes,” Master ordered breathlessly. He grabbed Liam’s hand and brought it down to his stomach. Liam let out a choked little noise. His stomach, it was huge. He trembled with the realization. And now sensation started to return. It hurt. Tears dribbled down his face at the pain. 

Master guided Liam’s hand lower, onto his swollen cock. It was leaking, soaking their hands in pre. Master tightened their combined grip and gave Liam’s little guy a few long good, but ultimately painful strokes. He thought for sure he’d come right then and there. His balls even pulled up—but they were stopped by the ball clamp. Liam had seen it before, Master liked to threaten him with it. Yet this was the first time he’d followed through.

Master’s hand guided him down to his bulging balls. And the mettle clamp around the stem. 

“I had to put this on while you were passed out. I was worried that you were going to cum. And that’s not supposed to happen until tomorrow.” Master chuckled as he forced Liam’s own hand to squeeze the swollen lobes of flesh. Liam whined. Master smirked at the sound. 

“Close your eyes,” He ordered before walking around behind Liam. 

“Alright, sit back then stand up slowly,” Master said guiding Liam with heavy hands. As he shifted so did the balls and eggs. Liam cried out at the taught feeling in his stomach. 

“So good babe. My good Doll,” Master praised as he stroked over Liam’s sides. 

“Alright, turn to the right. Facing the mirror, the one that covers the wall. Good Doll, so pretty for me.” Master praised as he directed Liam where he wanted him. Liam groaned with each shift. Master put his hands on Liam’s shoulders, kissing his temple before saying, “Alright open your eyes.”

Liam did. And wished he hadn’t.

In the mirror he saw himself. And his disturbingly distended stomach. He, he almost looked—

Panicked and confused Liam reached down to yank out his slut plug. Only Master’s hands grabbed his before he could. Liam struggled feebly, he’d lost a lot of strength since Master took him in, but still the sight of his pregnant looking belly caused him to fight the situation. 

“Shh, I know. It’s a little disconcerting the first time you see it,” Master soothed and brought their combined hands up to cup the bulge the eggs and balls had created. 

“But look at you. So beautiful like this,” Master’s words were spoken softly. Liam couldn’t look at himself. Tears ran down his cheeks. His breath hitched noticeably thanks to the still present gag. 

“How can you not want to look at this? See how lovely you are, all round and soft. Stuffed full of my seed and eggs.” Master said this with such affection it made Liam shiver. 

Slowly his gaze shifted. And he did look at his distended belly. He noticed for the first time that his nipples looked swollen too. It was from the weights. His nips and little cock pulsed with the blood finally returning to proper circulation. Liam ran a hand over his aching stomach. His cock gave an involuntary little twitch.

“I knew you’d love this Doll,” Master smiled, he seemed happy as to picked up the leash again and attached it to Liam’s penis piercing. Suddenly Liam felt very tired as Master lead him to his cage. 

Master picked up another dildo and presented it to Liam.

“This is an exact replica of my erect cock. There’s a hole down the center so you can breath. You will also be receiving your water and protein shakes through the same hole. You’ll sleep with this from now on unless I tell you otherwise.” Master explained as he placed the ‘clone a dick’ down Liam’s throat. 

Great. Just when he thought the day was done. Then Master attached the nipple leashes. Instead of using those to pull Liam in, Master helped guide Liam down to his hand and knees. His swollen stomach didn’t touch the floor, not in the slightest though it felt like it should. There were no hand cuffs tonight. Though the leashes would keep him immobilized unless he wanted to rip them. And after today he realized that would hurt a lot more than those weights. His stomach hung heavy with the eggs and balls rolling around as he shifted his weight.

“You have use of your hands tonight. But with the ball separator on you won’t be able to cum anyways. Don’t worry tomorrow you’ll cum, but it will be because of me. Enjoy the vibrators,” Master said before leaving.

Wait, vibrators? What—

Liam moaned as a random egg started shaking inside him. He paneled when it switched off, only for one of the balls to start. Some went off together. He lost track of which one was shaking him from the inside out. The one against his prostate had him drooling and fumbling for his hardening cock. 

Oh sweet hell what had master put inside him?


End file.
